


up from here

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Lowercase, M/M, Short Story, based on a tweet, but don’t worry he stops, mark is being a brat, yukhei is a tired babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: “you wanna kiss me sooo badly.” he mumbled under his breath.yukhei raised an eyebrow, “pardon?”mark stared at him, with more confidence. “you wanna kiss me sooo badly.” he repeated, louder this time.while in the middle of arguing, mark speaks his mind
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Kudos: 52





	up from here

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off this one tweet that i saw but u just can’t seem to remember who posted it. if ur the person who tweeted this who is ✨somehow✨ reading this, thanks 4 helping me think of this. ur cool.

mark was acting childish. he did not appreciate how mark wasn’t being serious to the clearly very serious conversation that they were having. saying how ‘he woke up on the wrong side of the day’ and ‘whatever they were fighting for is dumb and petty’ (which it was but yukhei was too angry to admit it). although they barely have many serious arguments, they still had their small, meaningless fights. not all the time though, yukhei would usually say, mark nodding in agreement. 

it started off with yukhei coming home back from class with a grumpy attitude, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone. mark, not being able to read his mood, started teasing him like he always did. yukhei just wanted to be left alone, so he didn’t respond back. mark didn’t appreciate being literally left on read, so he kept bothering him. when yukhei finally decided he had enough, he snapped at him. to which is where they’re at now.

“yukhei, babe, can we just stop arguing, i just wanna cuddle.” mark sighed.

“we would’ve been cuddling if you just didn’t bother me! i’m clearly tired mark. didn’t you notice?” yukhei stated.

silence filled the air. it wasn’t uncomfortable nor comfortable, it was just there to let their thoughts run. then mark’s frown turned into a smirk.

“you wanna kiss me sooo badly.” he mumbled under his breath.

yukhei raised an eyebrow, “pardon?”

mark stared at him, with more confidence. “you wanna kiss me sooo badly.” he repeated, louder this time.

but what mark didn’t expect is his thought to come true. yukhei rolled his eyes and smashed his lips onto mark’s. mark’s eyes grew large, soon relaxing into the kiss. unfortunately in need of survival, they let go for a breath of air. they both stared at each other’s eyes, a comfortable tension between them.

“i’m sorry for acting that way, minhyung.” yukhei apologized.

“what? no! it’s my fault, xuxi! i was bothering you when you clearly wanted space.” mark reassured him.

“who cares at this point. let’s put on some music and cuddle in bed. i am tired as fuck.” yukhei said.

“i’d like that.” mark smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> tanks 4 reading mwah ly
> 
> ig - y6khei  
> twt - CYBERJAEMIN  
> whi - JA3BEOM99


End file.
